


germancest one-shots

by aperson16



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brothers Germany & Prussia (Hetalia), Germancest, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aperson16/pseuds/aperson16
Summary: one-shots que se me ocurren de esta pareja





	germancest one-shots

**Author's Note:**

> actualizaciones lentas

Los dos hermanos sufrían en silencio, por el mismo problema, amar a su propia sangre, los dos se querían con lujuria y pasión, no como un amor de adolescentes, más bien uno de siglos, habían dejado pistas para el otro, una vez el alemán leyó el diario de Prusia, donde decía, " acaso está mal, amarte?, Querer mi propia sangre, y si lo es, que me tiren piedras por qué eso no cambia nada, siglos aquí esperando al demonio a que venga por mi, pero sabes que, hasta el quiere a mi hermano, quién no querría a condenado?", o Ludwig se encontró a Gilbert dormido en patio, lo llevo como princesa a su cuarto, y antes de irse le dejó un beso en sus labios, y un retrato en su corazón.

ninguno sabía cómo decir aquel sentimiento, que les quitaba los suspiros en la noche, que les torturaba de día.

eran alrededor de las 4 de la mañana y un decidido Ludwig entró a la habitación de su hermano mayor, abrió las piernas de este para acomodarse en su pecho, se acercó a los labios del contrario, los beso, para después acercarse al oído y decir -ich liebe dich bruter-. y en ese momento los ojos rojos del mayor se encendieron- Ich auch Bruder -dijo besando al rubio y este empezó a desnudar al mayor y así mismo, los dos en una burbuja de éxtasis, después el menor empezó a juguetear con los pezones del mayor mientras se abría camino por sus piernas, y el contrario sólo podía gemir, gemir el nombre de su propio hermano pidiéndole más.

Para que después el menor metiera su glande en el contrario, y este sólo pudiera gemir de placer, cosa que era como el himno más hermoso para los oídos del rubio, embestida tras embestida, susurros de amor, después de horas de éxtasis, el mayor se durmió usando el torso del contrario como almohada, sus corazones al fin estaban en calma.


End file.
